Holy Pure Seductress
by ellahist
Summary: Hotaru makes Natsume eat a candy that can make him bold enough to confess, but accidentally Mikan was the one who ate it, the holy pure and religious Mikan turn to a seductress, can we trace the truth from the lie acts cause by the candy? let's see...
1. Introduction

**Holy Pure Seductress** by **ellahist**

* * *

**Summary**: Hotaru was getting irritated because Natsume couldn't confess to Mikan who's too dense to notice that Natsume cared for her. Hotaru made Nonoko make a candy that will make Natsume spill the bean to Mikan but then Natsume didn't eat it and instead Mikan came to the picture and suddenly eat the candy only to say "urmm, yummy", Hotaru doubt it, simply why isn't it affecting… until Mikan the holy pure innocent maiden that really served to god became bold.

* * *

**Introduction (they all have an alice, their alice is the same in the manga ^_^)  
**

**Mikan Sakura**: she's 13 years old, serving to god, she always go to the chapel to pray, she's totally innocent, kind, sweet, until she made the notorious Natsume Hyuuga fall for her. She always holds a rosary in her hand and prays for all those in pain.

**Natsume Hyuuga**: he's 14 years old, the famous male in the Academy, he's ruthless and merciless, all the female population in the Academy is almost in his fan club but still he's feared by those adults and some other people because he has power, once you messed on him the word mercy is forgotten, he has a bachelors body and have a perfect looks until a little girl came, this little girl can't see him by his looks but see him for who he is or for what he is, and look at him fairly not as the famous male or something like being feared to him but only as a friend of hers and as a simple male student.

**Hotaru Imai**: same age as Mikan, the concern best friend of Mikan, she's the same as Natsume, she's feared not by power but because she's the Ice Queen, she has the same stoic and cold expression as Natsume and always stay away from Mikan who hugs her with her dummy face but truly she always care for her so she takes an action for her; so that her best friend will end up on a man who deserves her precious dummy Mikan that she took care of but end up making a love story in a certain man in the process.

**Ruka Nogi**: same age as Natsume, the best friend of Natsume who is the test subject of Imai Hotaru in her blackmailing, he accidentally falls in love with her because of the blackmailing thing that made them close.

**Nonoko Ogasawara**: she's the chemist that will make the candy thing that made someone bold enough to confess.

**Anna Umenomiya**: she the twin of Nonoko who help her makes the candy.

**Sumire Shouda** : the president of the fan club of Natsume and Ruka, she defy Mikan but later on they became friend.

**Kokoro Yome**: he's the one who knows that Natsume really loves a certain girl.

**Mochu**: a loyal member of Natsume's gang…

**Tsubasa Andou**: the one who makes jealous the notorious Natsume Hyuuga.

**Misaki Harada**: the unrevealed girlfriend of someone.

**Supporting Character** …

Narumi and Jinno…

**End of Introduction**

**

* * *

**

A little preview

Mikan just finish praying the holy rosary at the chapel and saw Hotaru handing Natsume a candy but Natsume refuse her offer then it would be waste as she think then suddenly she ate the candy as she says "urmm, yummy"

then she smile to Hotaru while Hotaru was pondering why didn't it affect her...

...12:00...

Mikan was about to sleep when she remembers to pray first during her prayer she feels hot like it's burning inside her, it feels it's devouring her, she feels a total hurt then she fainted...

...morning came...

Natsume woke up from his bed just to see an almost naked Mikan beside him but he thought it's just he's hallucinating so he just sleep again but when he notice he's fully conscious he look clearly at his side to find that Mikan's really beside him almost naked.

Mikan noticed this and sat up "umm good morning" she said innocently as her cleavage is clearly expose.

"why are you here?" Natsume said.

"because I want to be with you" Mikan give off a little smile as she say her piece slowly and in low voice.

"and what's with that costume?" Natsume said in a sarcastic tone.

"it's because it's too hot" Mikan said seductively.

when Natsume stand up from the bed, Mikan notice that Natsume was sweating she came close to him and suddenly leaned closer and take the droplets of sweat off his forehead by the handkerchief Mikan was holding...

now you can clearly see her body from the see through night gown...

her breast is touching more like bumping Natsume's well-built chest, Natsume was taller than her so Mikan was tip-toeing him so it bumps continuously into his chest, and when he looks down he will gradually see her breast but he respect her so to keep her away he plans to tease her.

"I didn't know that your breast grew much bigger now!" Natsume smirk at her.

Mikan only blush and...

*cliff hanger*

* * *

Ellahist: I'm waiting for your vote at the poll… you can see it in my profile at the top. For now is the introduction. please review if you think this will gonna be interesting...

Love yah people,

ellahist


	2. 1st: the Very start

Holy Pure Seductress by ellahist

* * *

'holy pure seductress' room

+crImsOnHeLL+: this annoying authoress doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_LiTtLeHaZEl has sign in_

LiTtLeHaZEl: Yeah, yeah… ellahist onee san I'm totally exited, so can we go on the story.

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: anyway I really wanna know what your 1st chapter will be… haha

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: so read, enjoy and REVIEW, you'll pay 100,000 rabbits if you don't…

LiTtLeHaZEl: anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…

…

* * *

Chapter 1: the Very start

_...why isn't it affecting?..._

* * *

Mikan the innocent, religious and studious girl just come out of the Holy Chapel, maybe she prayed the holy rosary to help those people in pain, she's clumsy but her academic performances are just... fine, she suddenly took a look at the bench just to saw her beloved Hotaru.

"Hotaru" she called modestly and tried to hug her when she nears her but definitely failed.

"don't hug me with that look of yours" Hotaru simply said.

Mikan look at her lap, she's currently sitting beside her so called **bestest** friend.

"it's obvious, right? I know... he's avoiding me, I just didn't know why?" Mikan suddenly cried out.

Hotaru gave her a silent answer...

"that I hate myself that I didn't know what I did to him to avoid me like this..." Mikan's hands were shaking.

Hotaru held her hand and pat her back while Mikan was about to cry.

Hotaru thought _(sigh) this dummy doesn't know a single thing, and this moron of a guy is totally argh!_

...At the Classroom...

Mikan and Natsume were partners so actually, they had to stick together but even though they sat beside each other, it felt like no one is sitting beside them like their just a thin air to each other.

"the umm... adjective, right here modifies this umm... subject and umm..." the teacher can feel the aura emitting at the back of the classroom, the substitute teacher keeps on stuttering.

the student gave off the impression PLEASE LET THE TIME RUN FASTER...

Mikan was really having hard time with her thoughts making her crazy, even though she looked calm and feminine inside she really wass having a lot of thoughts running wild in her mind.

Mikan's mind _(sigh) I already hate myself, I defy myself, I can't even know what I did to him to make him avoid me all this time..._

_why? why? what did I do? please someone answer me... _

_lord, please guide him wherever he goes..._

_I I I I, how could I possibly hurt the one I I** love**._

_I'm really an idiot._

_I deserve to be called idiot._

_but then I badly wanna know why? what?_

_I want to talk to him_

_but..._

_I'm afraid he'll look at me with those full-of-hatred eyes that will clearly say to me 'don't ever show your face in front of me, never'_

_ahhhhhhhhh, I getting crazy..._

_I don't want that to happen, I don't want to, I don't want to...  
_

_lord please help me..._

_help. me._

she bid her last word I mean... in her mind.

Natsume noticed her sighs.

Hotaru was staring at them while this Natsume and Mikan was totally oblivious about this.

...At Hotaru Lab...

"Hotaru, umm so here we are, what are we going to talk?" Anna asked her, having a little bit hunch of what Hotaru's going to ask them.

Hotaru looked at them.

Nonoko gulped her saliva.

"I'm going to ask you to make a love potion or something to make a person bold enough to confess in a form of food." Hotaru blurted out suddenly.

Nonoko and Anna sweat dropped...

"it's not for me, it's for a moron" Hotaru simply said.

"do it as soon as possible, I'll make that moron pay for you two" Hotaru added.

"a yeah hehehe" Nonoko and Anna agreed while laughing nervously.

...7:30 in morning, Thursday...

before class Hotaru stopped by to Nonoko's room where Anna is there with Nonoko to help her...

...knock knock...

Nonoko smiled at Hotaru cheerfully and gave to her a one piece of candy.

"just make the umm 'moron' to eat this, its effect will last for 2 days so its effectiveness will stop this coming Saturday on 12:00 am, you **have** to make the 'moron' to eat this today..." Anna was the one who explained it to her not knowing how to call the person and not knowing who the moron was.

before Hotaru gone to the room she looked for the so called moron... there she spotted the moron sitting under the shade of his beloved Sakura tree...

"Hyuuga" calling the moron and earning his attention.

"what's that?" Natsume looked at the strange candy.

"eat it" Hotaru commanded.

"and why would I?" Natsume had a bad feeling about the strange looking candy while Mikan just came out of the chapel, of course as always, praying the rosary...

Mikan looked at the two, it seems Hotaru was giving the candy to Natsume but Natsume refused it, Mikan walked, going to them...

Mikan thought _Hotaru came to give the candy for Natsume but he refuses it, it'll be a waste..._

Mikan suddenly appeared of nowhere to them and ate the candy on Hotaru hand.

Hotaru thought _what the... wait... if Mikan confess to this moron, well it's okay, just leave it then._

"urm, it's yummy" Mikan smiled sweetly and greet her beloved Hotaru with her casual 'good morning' while she was hesitating to greet Natsume but in the end she greeted him and is gone to the classroom, dragging Hotaru with her...

Natsume looked a little bit worried but outside he was still calm and cold with his stoic face that never fails to amused Hotaru.

Mikan was dragging Hotaru while Hotaru let her drag her to nowhere, thinking... _why isn't it affecting?_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

_

* * *

_

Ellahist

it's just the start so please review it... thanks for the review on the introduction chapter... haha. the next chapter will be definitely **EXCITING**... hehe so keep reading... you'll never regret.

I know it's pretty short and has a wrong spelling, some mistypes and wrong grammar but bear with it.

pppsssstttt! click it

\/


	3. 2nd: the holy pure seductress

Holy Pure Seductress by ellahist

* * *

'holy pure seductress' room

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: ellahist san doesn't own Gakuen Alice so...

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: you absolutely, positively updated this story late huh? (glares)

me: gomen gomen

LiTtLeHaZEl: it's okay, it's okay... ellahist onee san... I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUU

_+crImsOnHeLL+ has sign in_

+crImsOnHeLL+: stop it, your making my ears bleed...

LiTtLeHaZEl: anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: so read, enjoy and REVIEW...

me: for those who's troubled, sorry, but in the introduction chapter... it's not the 1st chapter it's just 'a little preview' of what my story will be... so the 1st chapter that is entitled the very start is just the start of the story... or something like that. I hope you understand me.

I thought that I really write that it's 'A LITTLE PREVIEW', right? and NOT the 1st chapter... haha

...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_Mikan looked at the two, it seems Hotaru was giving the candy to Natsume but Natsume refused it, Mikan walked, going to them..._

_Mikan thought Hotaru came to give the candy for Natsume but he refuses it, it'll be a waste..._

_Mikan suddenly appeared of nowhere to them and ate the candy on Hotaru hand._

_Hotaru thought what the... wait... if Mikan confess to this moron, well it's okay, just leave it then._

_"urm, it's yummy" Mikan smiled sweetly and greet her beloved Hotaru with her casual 'good morning' while she was hesitating to greet Natsume but in the end she greeted him and is gone to the classroom, dragging Hotaru with her..._

_Natsume looked a little bit worried but outside he was still calm and cold with his stoic face that never fails to amused Hotaru._

_Mikan was dragging Hotaru while Hotaru let her drag her to nowhere, thinking... why isn't it affecting?_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2: the holy pure seductress

_...I won't leave you..._

* * *

...At the Classroom...

Now, Mikan was studying and listening to the teacher, she's not obviously genius but only trying her best in spite of her clumsiness and of course being oblivious that she's being stared of... not because it's a miracle that she studying so hard but because a certain raven haired MAIDEN and LAD is obviously thinking of something...

Hotaru was ask to rewrite the English sentences on the board but despite of not listening to the teacher she pick the chalk and write the translation as if she's paying attention to the discussion even though she's not really... she's totally a genius.

Natsume notices Hotaru, thinking somethings wrong, totally, then took a look at Mikan, but still nothing is suspicious enough to her to caught Hotaru's eyes.

...7:00 p.m...

Mikan was already in her dorm, readying herself to sleep already... while Hotaru pass by to Nonoko's room.

"Nonoko, why didn't the candy affect?" Hotaru asked her calmly.

"huh? why isn't it affecting? it should be affecting after she took it!" Nonoko answered her surely.

"then why didn't it affect?" Hotaru asked her again...

Nonoko just gave her a silent answer.

at Natsume's place

he's already laying her body in his king-sized bed, thinking that something is really suspicious...

...12:00 a.m...

Mikan was about to sleep when she remembers to pray first, during her prayer... she feels hot all over her body, it feels like it's devouring her from inside... it hurts, she's sweating all over her body, and moving around her bed... she feels a total hurt then she fainted...

...morning came...

Natsume woke up from his bed just to see an almost naked Mikan beside him but he thought it's just he's hallucinating so he just sleep again but when he notice he's fully conscious he look clearly at his side to find that Mikan's really beside him almost naked.

Mikan noticed this and sat up "umm good morning" she said innocently as her cleavage is clearly expose.

"why are you here?" Natsume said.

"because I want to be with you" Mikan give off a little smile as she say her piece slowly and in low voice.

"and what's with that costume?" Natsume said in a sarcastic tone.

"it's because it's too hot" Mikan said seductively.

when Natsume stand up from the bed, Mikan notice that Natsume was sweating she came close to him and suddenly leaned closer and take the droplets of sweat off his forehead by the handkerchief Mikan was holding...

now you can clearly see her body from the see through night gown...

her breast is touching more like bumping Natsume's well-built chest, Natsume was taller than her so Mikan was tip-toeing him so it bumps continuously into his chest, and when he looks down he will gradually see her breast but he respect her so to keep her away he plans to tease her.

"I didn't know that your breast grew much bigger now!" Natsume smirk at her.

Mikan only blush and...

hug him...

Mikan was tip-toeing him. Natsume was surprise this is the first time that she actually hug him.

Natsume held her shoulders and broke the hug, Natsume already know that somethings wrong in her, she's not the old Mikan right now...

"anyway, get ready class will start soon" Natsume blurted out...

"ah, I'm gonna be late!" Mikan said more modestly...

Natsume thought... _or maybe not..._

...8:00 a.m...

Mikan and Natsume manage to go to the classroom in time, Mikan was wearing a more fitted uniform now... Natsume was totally worried like what if she trips then her panties will be expose in the whole male population, and the fact that now she's totally easy to get...

Mikan was clinging on him and was smiling happily then they entered the classroom, the whole class stared, no, gawk at their presence.

they were all thinking the same thing... Mikan WAS clinging on NATSUME and the fact that Natsume doesn't DO anything and let her cling on him.

and...

for the boys of the class they gradually notice something on Mikan... she's unusually attractive and sexy today. the boys of the class started to drool... Natsume gradually notice it and gave them a death glare, the boys frowned, thinking _he'll kill us, HE'LL KILL US!_

Every boys that was looking at Mikan, he'll gradually glared at them off, of course to scare them off and scram them off of his face.

Hotaru already get it, the candy is already affecting Mikan.

now Mikan and Natsume was sitting under the shade of the Sakura Tree, still clinging on Natsume, this Mikan asked him out of blue.

"let's go to the central town tomorrow" Mikan actually not ask but stated.

"huh?" Natsume thought _if we go there she'll just catch more and more male looking at her but... but... this face who the hell taught her how to make that puppy dog face, argh!_

"whatever" Natsume blurted out as he mental kicked himself.

"yehey haha, so let's go there early, okay?" Mikan was in a extremely good good good good good mood right now, Natsume can see her smile, it was up to her left ear to her right ear, he can't help but to smile a little.

it's Saturday tomorrow so they have all the time tomorrow to hang out.

Hotaru pass by and then Mikan gradually went to her and greeted her...

"Hotaru... Natsume and I are going to the central town tomorrow, you wanna come?" Mikan offered to her while smiling so brightly...

Hotaru looked at her and...

"no, thank you... I might disturb you two on something" Mikan blushed while Hotaru notice it...

"I I I love him" Mikan admitted, Hotaru already know she just show her unusual smile in a matter of second.

while Natsume was pretending that he's reading his manga, but he's looking at Hotaru and Mikan, he noticed that Mikan was blushing, guessing what they are conversing...

...10:00 p.m...

when all students are sleeping a certain brunette with her see through night gown and with her polka dot patterned panties showing, her night gown was five inches above the knee... nothing else but that, when you look closely she's shaking, maybe from the cold temperature.

she goes to a someone's room and look at the door, she stop there and hesitate to open but in the end she opened the door and lay herself on a king-sized bed then cuddled on the person who's already sleeping at the bed.

the person is definitely guy, and it's definitely Natsume... Natsume felt something was hugging him and took a look at the person cuddling onto him.

"ne, please let me sleep here" then after saying it, she fall asleep, Natsume notices that she has a little cold, and sweating and all flush...

he stood up but was stop by the maiden who's holding his shirt preventing him to walk any further, suddenly Mikan said.

"don't leave me..." Mikan was breathing heavily.

"I won't leave you, I'll just look for a medicine and water for you, wait here" Natsume said patting her head.

Mikan losed her grip to his shirt and trust him to come back...

after a second, Natsume open her mouth and place the medicine on her tongue and he make her drink the water by transferring the water through his mouth to hers.

Natsume laid her body again and they slept...

Natsume absolutely felt that she's hugging him closely to hers...

Mikan was already asleep when she blurted out in her mouth

"I love you, Natsume..." in her fading tone...

To be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist:

so there it is, please review and I'm really really really really sorry for the trouble haha... I hope you enjoy and please review and keep on reading this, thank you...

love yah guys,

pssssssstt! click it

\/


	4. once again the introduction chapter

**ONCE AGAIN THE INTRODUCTION CHAPTER**

**note: please read all, from up to bottom...  
**

* * *

**Holy Pure Seductress** by **ellahist**

* * *

**Summary**: Hotaru was getting irritated because Natsume couldn't confess to Mikan who's too dense to notice that Natsume cared for her. Hotaru made Nonoko make a candy that will make Natsume spill the bean to Mikan but then Natsume didn't eat it and instead Mikan came to the picture and suddenly eat the candy only to say "urmm, yummy", Hotaru doubt it, simply why isn't it affecting… until Mikan the holy pure innocent maiden that really served to god became bold.

* * *

**Introduction (they all have an alice, their alice is the same in the manga ^_^)  
**

**Mikan Sakura**: she's 13 years old, serving to god, she always go to the chapel to pray, she's totally innocent, kind, sweet, until she made the notorious Natsume Hyuuga fall for her. She always holds a rosary in her hand and prays for all those in pain.

**Natsume Hyuuga**: he's 14 years old, the famous male in the Academy, he's ruthless and merciless, all the female population in the Academy is almost in his fan club but still he's feared by those adults and some other people because he has power, once you messed on him the word mercy is forgotten, he has a bachelors body and have a perfect looks until a little girl came, this little girl can't see him by his looks but see him for who he is or for what he is, and look at him fairly not as the famous male or something like being feared to him but only as a friend of hers and as a simple male student.

**Hotaru Imai**: same age as Mikan, the concern best friend of Mikan, she's the same as Natsume, she's feared not by power but because she's the Ice Queen, she has the same stoic and cold expression as Natsume and always stay away from Mikan who hugs her with her dummy face but truly she always care for her so she takes an action for her; so that her best friend will end up on a man who deserves her precious dummy Mikan that she took care of but end up making a love story in a certain man in the process.

**Ruka Nogi**: same age as Natsume, the best friend of Natsume who is the test subject of Imai Hotaru in her blackmailing, he accidentally falls in love with her because of the blackmailing thing that made them close.

**Nonoko Ogasawara**: she's the chemist that will make the candy thing that made someone bold enough to confess.

**Anna Umenomiya**: she the twin of Nonoko who help her makes the candy.

**Sumire Shouda** : the president of the fan club of Natsume and Ruka, she defy Mikan but later on they became friend.

**Kokoro Yome**: he's the one who knows that Natsume really loves a certain girl.

**Mochu**: a loyal member of Natsume's gang…

**Tsubasa Andou**: the one who makes jealous the notorious Natsume Hyuuga.

**Misaki Harada**: the unrevealed girlfriend of someone.

**Supporting Character** …

Narumi and Jinno…

**End of Introduction**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**"A LITTLE PREVIEW"**

Mikan just finish praying the holy rosary at the chapel and saw Hotaru handing Natsume a candy but Natsume refuse her offer then it would be waste as she think then suddenly she ate the candy as she says "urmm, yummy"

then she smile to Hotaru while Hotaru was pondering why didn't it affect her...

...12:00...

Mikan was about to sleep when she remembers to pray first during her prayer she feels hot like it's burning inside her, it feels it's devouring her, she feels a total hurt then she fainted...

...morning came...

Natsume woke up from his bed just to see an almost naked Mikan beside him but he thought it's just he's hallucinating so he just sleep again but when he notice he's fully conscious he look clearly at his side to find that Mikan's really beside him almost naked.

Mikan noticed this and sat up "umm good morning" she said innocently as her cleavage is clearly expose.

"why are you here?" Natsume said.

"because I want to be with you" Mikan give off a little smile as she say her piece slowly and in low voice.

"and what's with that costume?" Natsume said in a sarcastic tone.

"it's because it's too hot" Mikan said seductively.

when Natsume stand up from the bed, Mikan notice that Natsume was sweating she came close to him and suddenly leaned closer and take the droplets of sweat off his forehead by the handkerchief Mikan was holding...

now you can clearly see her body from the see through night gown...

her breast is touching more like bumping Natsume's well-built chest, Natsume was taller than her so Mikan was tip-toeing him so it bumps continuously into his chest, and when he looks down he will gradually see her breast but he respect her so to keep her away he plans to tease her.

"I didn't know that your breast grew much bigger now!" Natsume smirk at her.

Mikan only blush and...

*cliff hanger*

* * *

Ellahist: FOR THOSE WHO'S REALLY TROUBLED, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY... BUT I DID WRITE "**A LITTLE PREVIEW**" even in the 1st introduction chapter...

you can see it here... (.net/s/6048250/1/Holy_Pure_Seductress) read it again and you'll see I did write it, "A little preview" it's right after the "End of Introduction"...

I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY...

love you guys,

ellahist


	5. 3rd: the Reason

**Holy Pure Seductress** by **ellahist**

* * *

'holy pure seductress' room

LiTtLeHaZEl: ellahist onee san doesn't own Gakuen Alice, hehe

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: wow, you updated your story earlier than last time…

_+crImsOnHeLL+ has sign in_

+crImsOnHeLL+: *snob

Me: ehh, haha… you might kill me if I do not haha…

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: so your just afraid, my baka-gun really does it works well…

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…

Me: +crImsOnHeLL+ say something!

10 seconds passed

Me: HEY!

+crImsOnHeLL+: shut up, okay, okay… what an annoying authoress, PLEASE (glares) read, enjoy and REVIEW...

*frowns *froze… *dumbfounded.

…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_he stood up but was stop by the maiden who's holding his shirt preventing him to walk any further, suddenly Mikan said._

_"don't leave me..." Mikan was breathing heavily._

_"I won't leave you, I'll just look for a medicine and water for you, wait here" Natsume said patting her head._

_Mikan lost her grip to his shirt and trust him to come back..._

_after a second, Natsume open her mouth and place the medicine on her tongue and he make her drink the water by transferring the water through his mouth to hers._

_Natsume laid her body again and they slept..._

_Natsume absolutely felt that she's hugging him closely to hers..._

_Mikan was already asleep when she blurted out in her mouth_

_"I love you, Natsume..." in her fading tone..._

_

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Reason

_... her eyes clearly state that she's surprise ..._

* * *

You can't probably describe Natsume's reaction just how Mikan says STRUCK him into AWE, then it struck him the realization to him... he don't know how to react, he's totally speechless, it's a cold night in the middle of the night, some students probably is fast asleep to be wake up by a yell directly to their ears... but for a certain raven haired lad, he's totally not asleep, he's clearly conscious, he's not dreaming... right now he's holding in his arms the maiden he's longing for who loves him back, the most precious person in his life right now.

he looked at her face with a suspicion but this is true...

all he can say is to bid her...

"Mikan"

name.

... the next morning on Saturday, 7:00 a.m...

Mikan was playfully twirling Natsume's hair, as she giggled and looked at his face, she caressed his face and smiled sweetly, Natsume was waking up when he noticed Mikan looking at him then hugs him out of blue then said...

"let's go" she looked so happy, while Natsume was wondering what she's talking about and he was busy trying to register in his mind 'the fact that she's hugging him like this'...

"huh?" is all Natsume could ever say...

"to Central Town" Natsume pause trying to register the phrase 'Central Town'

Natsume thought _Central Town, Central Town, Central Town, Central Town, Central Town, Central..._

"who says that I'm going with you?" Natsume doesn't remember because his brain is busy right now...

"but you already promise to me that you'll go Central Town with me yesterday, you meanie!" Mikan cried out as she pouted with her cute face...

"ah what I was saying is... who's going to be with us except for ourselves?" Natsume simply corrected himself, trying not to be suspected that he forgot it all...

"ehh, Hotaru refused, maybe she has some things to do on her lab, and maybe with Ruka pyon too..." Mikan guessed...

Natsume gave her a silent answer but added...

"how long would you keep on hugging me like this?" Natsume smirked at her as for Mikan, she blushed and let go of him but an arms stops her from what she was planning to do...

he nears his face to hers like they are going to kiss but he restrain himself from doing so... he feels like he mustn't make a move on her right now, he then let go of her.

Mikan showed a puzzled look but later she smiled again...

Mikan then stood up, she's now going back to her room... to prepare.

she suddenly said fast "thank you for letting me sleep here and having you as my company going to Central Town" she bowed then ran to her room.

Natsume smiled secretly...

...at Central Town...

Mikan was wearing a white totally mini skirt, and a simple black t-shirt that was miraculously not fitted, it's size is large but it showed that her breast is actually big... silver bracelet and necklace with matching cross like pendant... with black boots that it's heels is measured to only god knows... (sorry guys, I'm not that fashionable, I know that you imagine it weird but bear with it, it's a mixture of boyish style and girls style haha... just never mind).

Natsume was wearing his usual style, (oh my god, I sucked if it comes to the fashion sense on guys... sigh... sorry)

"Natsume, Natsume, Natsume... hurry up, hurry up" Mikan said excitedly, looking around, she didn't fail to look to another place in a matter of second...

Mikan kept dragging Natsume to only god knows... Natsume just let her drag him to nowhere, let her shout like kyaa kyaa... kawai kawai... woah woah... , let her enjoy the rides...

Mikan goes to the roller coaster, she keeps shouting like it's the end of the world while Natsume is like sitting normally on a chair, reading a manga, totally calm, he kept his posture totally cool, stoic, cold, normal...

next is they bought 10 packs of fluff puff and ate it and stored it to her big stomach while Natsume just drunk his cola. simply they're like in a date...

...in a department store...

they are in the girls section looking at the tons of dress... they were now looking at a wedding gown then suddenly Mikan asked Natsume.

"don't you think it looks good on me?" Natsume kept his posture and answered casually.

"not bad... not good either." Mikan totally smiled in the first two words but I don't know if her smile is fake or not on the next three words...

Mikan kept clinging on him, Natsume felt like this is not totally Mikan, _this is not the Mikan I use to like... _Natsume was so busy thinking it again and again that he didn't know that Mikan fit the lingerie she saw, she went to the fitting room and wore it, Natsume noticed it and searched for her...

Natsume was now in front of the fitting room looking around, then suddenly a cubicle opens and revealed a daring Mikan with a daring lingerie...

"Natsume, does it fit me? ne ne Natsume" she keeps yelling that the whole population of men and of course some ladies caught their attention.

Natsume was glaring at her, totally annoyed, a vein was popping out on his earlier stoic, cold and totally calm face... unexpectedly Natsume coolly walked, going to her, entered the fitting room and closed the cubicle, he pinned her and looked at her with a mixture of annoyed, worried, and seductive eyes...

"what do you want to happen? huh?" Natsume asked her calmly but with a little bit sarcastic tone.

"w w well, I just want to hear your comment if it fits me or not?" Mikan nervously smiled.

"yeah, it fits you VERY well" he pinned her more closely that her body collide to his strong built body...

"are you angry with me?" Mikan looked like she's going to cry any second right now.

Natsume calmed one more time, and didn't pinned her further more... and just continuously listen to her...

"I just want to wear it and please you" Mikan said sadly.

"you don't have to please me, you are YOU, you don't have to wear such this thing to please me... and one more thing, I don't want you to wear a thing like this anymore" Natsume said as he selfishly think _it would be nice if I am the only one who's looking to you but if you would wear a thing like this in a crowded people you better not wear this, that's why I'm angry, I don't want anyone to see your skin further more than this. if not I'll burn them into crisp..._

...after the situation...

...11:55 p.m...

it's already late...

they were now in the chapel, some place to Natsume's heart wanted Mikan to go back to her usual, innocent, kind, clumsy, religious and pure Mikan... he wanted to make her remember that she usually prayed inside the chapel before going to class, pray for those whose in pain...

Mikan continuously looked around the chapel, like a child wondering in a huge place... suddenly she stopped, looked at her feet and asked Natsume.

"ne Natsume, do you love me?" Mikan asked out of blue, Natsume was like only god knows.

Natsume gave a silent answer.

"ne, Natsume" Mikan faced him and shook him.

Natsume kept thinking while Mikan shook him, he thought _no, somethings wrong, somethings definitely wrong, she's not the Mikan I know, that clumsy, idiotic, too innocent and religious, that kind light that approaches me..._

"I love you" Mikan finally admitted, Natsume finally broke from his thoughts as Mikan admitted that she loves him...

"so... Natsume, do love me?" Mikan insisted to ask...

"you are not you right now" Natsume blurted out, Mikan kept on insisting.

"why? do you hate me?" Mikan cried out.

"I don't hate you..." Natsume said looking at her eyes searching something, something that he's been looking for.

"so why?" Mikan pushed Natsume that they fall, Mikan was laying on top of Natsume, crying...

Mikan suddenly kissed him, Natsume was surprise, Natsume can't stopped.

he was taking off Mikan's t-shirt, Mikan doesn't mind and they continue...

10...

but after taking off Mikan's t-shirt... Natsume suddenly felt he should stop...

9...

he stopped...

8...

"Natsume" Mikan noticed this and looked at him.

7...

"you are not you" Natsume kept saying.

6...

"do you hate me?" Mikan cried out...

5...

"no, but..." Mikan was on top of Natsume.

4...

"so why?... I love you!" Mikan insisted...

3...

2...

1...

...ding dong ding dong...

the clock rings signing it's already 12:00 a.m

"you are not you right now, I don't hate you... but I just don't want you to fall in the same darkness as I am... I keep myself away from you so you'll not fall on the same darkness that I live on... because I care and I love you" Natsume said in his stoic face while patting her head...

Natsume sit while Mikan is on his lap looking at him like a child that was too speechless without her t-shirt on while the cold is approaching her body... she keeps on looking at him and subconsciously shaking... her eyes clearly state that she's surprise...

* * *

ellahist:

guys, thanks for those who review... I appreciate... I hope this will be good but I know I'm not that good in grammar and spelling... so bear with it.

anyway thanks a lot, I have been busy this last week so I updated always late haha... so what do you think worse or worst? I really didn't check it thoroughly, because I finished this about exactly 12:00 a.m and I am too lazy and my head is aching to check it thoroughly so your reviews are appreciated...

special mention to Lilly and Hanisakura...

I really hope you'll give me your precious reviews... thank you

\/


	6. 4th: only mine

**Holy Pure Seductress** by **ellahist **

**

* * *

**

'holy pure seductress' room

+crImsOnHeLL+: again and again this annoying authoress doesn't own gakuen alice

_^cOOl+tUrqUOise^ has sign in_

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: is this the last chapter?

Me: I don't know, haha

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: you're the authoress and you don't know…

LiTtLeHaZEl: well you can't blame ellahist one san…

Me: gomen gomen…

LiTtLeHaZEl: **anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…**

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_he was taking off Mikan's t-shirt, Mikan doesn't mind and they continue..._

_10..._

_but after taking off Mikan's t-shirt... Natsume suddenly felt he should stop..._

_9..._

_he stopped..._

_8..._

_"Natsume" Mikan noticed this and looked at him._

_7..._

_"you are not you" Natsume kept saying._

_6..._

_"do you hate me?" Mikan cried out..._

_5..._

_"no, but..." Mikan was on top of Natsume._

_4..._

_"so why?... I love you!" Mikan insisted..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_...ding dong ding dong..._

_the clock rings signing it's already 12:00 a.m_

_"you are not you right now, I don't hate you... but I just don't want you to fall in the same darkness as I am... I keep myself away from you so you'll not fall on the same darkness that I live on... because I care and I love you" Natsume said in his stoic face while patting her head..._

_Natsume sit while Mikan is on his lap looking at him like a child that was too speechless without her t-shirt on while the cold is approaching her body... she keeps on looking at him and subconsciously shaking... her eyes clearly state that she's surprise..._

_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Only Mine

_... don't you think a fate and destiny always begins in accident? ..._

* * *

she was totally shaking, she didn't know what to do or what to say either... all she knew is he said that he loves her, she didn't know actually how to react...

all she can do is...

she suddenly hugged him that made Natsume's back laid on the floor while Mikan was on top of him, her arms are around Natsume's neck and she said...

"I love you too..." and some tears fell down on her hazel eyes.

she cried and cried not from some sad things but because she was too happy, she was happy that he was not angry with her, he didn't defy her at all, he just cared and loved her.

Natsume felt like she came back, the Mikan he knew came back to him and then she hugged her back.

suddenly...

"I didn't thought that your breast would grow that much..."

3...

2...

1...

"HENTAI!" she cried out.

she just remembered that she was not wearing anything on her upper body but only her brassiere, she broke their hug Natsume smirked while he sat on the floor with Mikan on top of him sitting on his lap... she was planning on hugging herself so that Natsume won't see anything further but was just hugged by Natsume.

"are you seducing me?, huh?" Natsume bluntly said.

"huh? what are you saying, seduce?" Mikan tilted her head innocently.

Natsume never mind and looked at the maiden in front of him, he held the back of her head, neared it to his face and kissed her lips, passionately.

...at the pool...

they had a swimming lesson today. the fan girls including the president of Natsume Ruka fan club, non other than Sumire Shoda totally defied Mikan since the day he's clinging on him, she made an evil plan to make her vanish from their sight.

Hotaru and Ruka was not with them, they had an other extra curricular activity... and was making Ruka reports to her to what was happening to the two (Natsume and Mikan).

for their uniform, there is no assigned swimming uniform for them so any proper swimsuit is fine... as for Mikan she had brown swimsuit that revealed her figure, pale and smooth skin and as for the fan girls they had awful colorful swimsuit that revealed their figure but despite of that Natsume doesn't bother to take a second glance on them.

Sumire was totally furious right now and so they didn't hesitate to start their evil plan now.

"ne, Mikan chan, let go swim..." Sumire suggested as she showed her awful fake smile that gives anyone creeps.

"oh yeah, let's go" Mikan smiled while Sumire had a demonic smile.

Sumire leaded her to the deep part of the pool, she then began to drowned her, Mikan was struggling, she can't breath, Sumire was preventing her to breath as she push her head down the water so Mikan kept on struggling... because of so much force on moving her legs, her legs were cramped.

Sumire noticed it and swim away from Mikan. the other people in the pool who was near at Mikan shouted something that caught Natsume's attention to what's going on.

"hey, it's Sumire... what is she doing to that girl? she looked like a witch." said by a random guy.

"hey, the girl is drowning..." some girl guessed.

Natsume suddenly run, jumping in the pool, swimming, going to the person who's drowning. he saw that it's truly Mikan holding her legs while holding her breath that not last that long, Natsume held her body and then began to swim, going on the side of the pool... he carried her in princess horizontal carrying style, he laid her and take off Mikan's brassiere so that she can breath easily, he then gave her CPR not that long Mikan was coughing and chasing every breath she could take, she was hugged by Natsume, he patted her head and Mikan started to calm.

he carried her again in princess horizontal carrying style, going to a room for her to rest. she suddenly cried to his arms.

"Natsume!" Mikan hugged him... Natsume didn't say a word and let her cry to his arms.

"I was scared, I'm terrified..." Mikan continued to cry.

Natsume goes in front of Sumire, his glares were not threatening her, his glares made her want to die right now.

"if you do any inappropriate things to this girl any further, you'll regret that you know me, the word 'mercy' is forgotten and right now you'll see the consequences of your doings, starting on THIS second." Natsume threatened.

"what? what do you see on her? why not me? and the fact that she has nothing to do with you, she's not your girl, right?" Sumire asked crying.

"she's mine, only mine." Mikan was listening to him the whole time, she was not saying anything, it surprised the hell out of her but not that long she fell asleep.

...morning came...

Natsume was smirking, oh yeah, Mikan was wearing her swimsuit until this morning but of course Natsume put a robe on her and let her sleep in his room.

Mikan woke up, she's rubbing her eyes like an innocent child, looking around trying to register where she is and of course she doesn't remember anything only the part where he's threatening Sumire.

then she saw Natsume smirking, she hugged herself and found her wearing a robe. she didn't shout like usually when she founds out that she slept with him in his room.

but what bothers her is his smirk...

"good morning, princess..." Natsume teased.

she blushed and think of an excuse.

"umm, I'm going to the comfort room..." she stood up, opened the door of the comfort room and closed it... she look at her face on the mirror that was totally blushing but she notice something on her neck, it hurts actually, it's red, and it's small.

then it struck her, it's a hickey.

"n n Natsume!, w w where do I g get this?" Mikan said pointing to the small red bruise.

"oh, it's the proof that your mine" and it struck her that Natsume was the one who did that small bruise on her neck.

"huh?" Mikan tilted her head.

"only . mine ."

...at Hotaru's lab...

Ruka was running away from Hotaru, having them running like it's the end of the world on her laboratory, it was either they'll break some invention or it'll just explode... there are some bottles having chemical on it, some were not completely finish.

Hotaru was blackmailing him to make him report to her, Ruka was totally unlucky to catch the eyes of the Ice Queen.

accidentally, Ruka tripped with Hotaru who's behind him, he accidentally push a random bottom of an unfinished invention of Hotaru and something happened.

Hotaru's body and Ruka's body was magnetized to each other.

To be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist:

don't worry, it's not the last chapter, for those who read this story thank you, for those who read and review, thank you very much, for those who read, review and support, I love you guys really thank you.

note: be aware of wrong grammar, wrong spelling, mistypes and any other wrong thing in this chapter and at the whole story, I'm sorry...

I love you guys, If you love me back, **click the button you'll see at the bottom...**

joke! please review for those who have comments.

\/


	7. 5th: two pairs of COUPLE

**Holy Pure Seductress** by **ellahist**

**

* * *

**

'holy pure seductress' room

_LiTtLeHaZEl has sign in_

LiTtLeHaZEl: oh Hotaru and Ruka pyon is up... ayieeehhh! anyway ellahist onee san, doesn't own Gakuen Alice...

_^cOOl+tUrqUOise^ has sign in_

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: *blush *blush

Ruthless_velvet: ayieeehhhh! yourself... idiot... it's just act. and you... annoying authoress don't write something ridiculous and disgusting and I'll make you like a living dead...

Me: *froze *creeps *speechless

+crImsOnHeLL+: you deserve it, after you write something like I gave her hickey... what the hell's wrong you? freakish authoress...

Me: w w w we well, go g g gomen...

LiTtLeHaZEl: hey, stop bullying ellahist onee san...

+crImsOnHeLL+:ohhh so you like it, the fact that you're not angry with her...

LiTtLeHaZEl: what are you talking about?

+crImsOnHeLL+: "the hickey"

LiTtLeHaZEl: *blush *blush

Me: enough of that, let go on with the story, well you don't have to hide it Natsume but you like it too, right? admit it... you're like a little girl denying something obvious hahahahahaha...

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... spare me, spare me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee... I will not tease you anymore...

+crImsOnHeLL+: I'm over-joyed that you decipher my signs... (in threatening voice) **anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…**

...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"n n Natsume!, w w where do I g get this?" Mikan said pointing to the small red bruise._

_"oh, it's the proof that your mine" and it struck her that Natsume was the one who did that small bruise on her neck._

_"huh?" Mikan tilted her head._

_"only . mine ."_

_...at Hotaru's lab..._

_Ruka was running away from Hotaru, having them running like it's the end of the world on her laboratory, it was either they'll break some invention or it'll just explode... there are some bottles having chemical on it, some were not completely finish._

_Hotaru was blackmailing him to make him report to her, Ruka was totally unlucky to catch the eyes of the Ice Queen._

_accidentally, Ruka tripped with Hotaru who's behind him, he accidentally push a random bottom of an unfinished invention of Hotaru and something happened._

_Hotaru's body and Ruka's body was magnetized to each other._

* * *

Chapter 5: "Two pairs of COUPLE"

...Mikan opened the door just to find that Hotaru and Ruka was...

* * *

"the hells going on!" Hotaru cursed as she knows what situation she's in.

Ruka was turning paler and paler every second that passed...

"you Nogi, you're totally... ugh!" Hotaru just let him off and explained every thing to be discussed...

"this invention # 2968 is a thief catcher, if it locates a thief it'll release a huge magnetic force that will, of course catch this thief... and it's not yet complete. do you know how many rabbits I spend to create this? huh?" Hotaru was totally glaring at him, like she's eating him wholesomely.

"s s so sor sor r r y ry..." Ruka can't even bid a word properly, he's totally stuttering.

"if I assume, I maybe can create a machine that will separate us for a minimum of 1 week if I sleep and attend our classes" Hotaru simply said.

"then how are we going to bath, change clothes, defecate including peeing?" Ruka asked thinking their situation.

"that's our problem..." Hotaru said in threatening voice, indirectly saying it's his fault.

(note: they can move as long as their not separated, for an instance Hotaru can be beside Ruka but their arms are magnetize, another is Hotaru's back is magnetize to Ruka's back in short they're not facing each other and last example is they can face each other but Ruka's chest and Hotaru's chest will be magnetize. do you get it?)

...the next day...

"good morning Nonoko..." said by a random student.

"morning" she said as she replied it...

"oh Ana, do you know bout' the topic yesterday?" said by some random student asking Ana

"oh yeah, what's the problem with that?" she asked...

"well, you know, I kind of, I don't get it, so I'm asking you if you can explain it to me further..." the random student is Koko, hesitating...

"oh bout' that, it's okay, but as long as you will pay attention to me, keep quiet and do what I'd ask you to do immediately..." Ana demanded, looking at his eyes, waiting for his reply.

"yes, sensei" Koko answered half irritated and half thankful...

*door opens

the door opened that revealed Hotaru and Ruka side by side, truthfully their arms were magnetize. it was rare for them to see Hotaru and Ruka too close to each other and the fact they went to the classroom the same time, but they noticed something peculiar Ruka's seat was beside Natsume and Mikan so why was he sitting beside Hotaru.

answer: no one knows...

they'd just forget about it like it never happen.

the classroom began to get noisy again...

"Nonoko, can I borrow this?" the random student who greeted Nonoko earlier, asked which is Mochu.

"oh you can, but there's charge, 100 rabbits per 1 minute" Nonoko smiled brightly while Mochu frowned.

"can you just say, you can't let me borrow it, instead of saying it indirectly to me..." Mochu replied bitterly as he sweat dropped.

*door opens

the door opened once again and revealed a raven haired lad and a brunette haired maiden, quarreling.

"oh yeah, Mr. pervert, why did you do this to me? it hurts..." the maiden fired.

"simply because it's a proof" the lad fired back as he smirk coolly with his stoic face which is Natsume Hyuuga the guy known to be merciless, ruthless that owns fire alice that even adult feared him because of his ability.

"a proof for what?" the maiden who's an alice wielder asked. the other students felt like the Mikan who's sweet, easy-to-get came back to normal who was too loud-mouthed human but still innocent...

once again the class became silent and kept on looking at them in daze as they sweat dropped... thinking _THERE MUST BE SOMETHING THAT CAME UP..._

"didn't I say it to you earlier and do I have to say it again and again?" Natsume coolly said as he still kept that stoic face that was still smirking and continued to give Mikan the creeps and annoying feeling.

"that what? that I AM YOURS BECAUSE OF THIS HICKEY" Natsume won...

"I'm happy as I could possibly be, I'm over-joyed that you can say it loudly in the whole world..." the class and most of all the president of the fan club was in shock state... if I said shock I mean totally shock...

it struck her, what was that just she said...

"no, no it's not what you think" Mikan said to the class as she explained... Natsume sat at his seat and looked for Ruka but he noticed that he was sitting beside HOTARU, if I said sitting beside I mean totally close sitting beside Hotaru.

Natsume found it amusing because all he knew is that Hotaru blackmailed him and never got close to her for she will drag Ruka to hell.

Mikan stopped explaining and looked for Natsume for help to explain IT to them, but caught him looking at someone, she looked at that someone and found it intriguing...

"Hotaru, Good Morning!" Mikan didn't plan to hug her but to question he.

"why is Ruka pyon sitting beside you, I thought it's Yuu Tobita who's sitting beside you, right Iinchou?" Mikan looked at Yuu.

"well, yes that was in the sitting arrangement but Ruka said to switch seats so I'll be sitting beside Natsume at the back" Yuu explained, Natsume noticed something's not right... as he looks at the two

...recess...

Natsume was still observing the two, Hotaru and Ruka but they never separated even in the cafeteria, their sitting beside and totally close to each other, if Hotaru excuses herself Ruka will excuse himself too and when walking their still too close to each other and Natsume found it suspicious.

while this brunette haired girl beside him ate like it's the end of the world tomorrow.

she suddenly said to him "ne, Natsume, can you accompany me later? going to Hotaru and Ruka pyon"

as expected from her she really knew her best friend, Natsume thought he's the only one who noticed it. and then looked at her smiley face who never failed to surprised him.

...exactly 7:00 p.m...

"(sigh) I think Hyuuga's starting to suspect us? just look the way he looks at us... it's your fault Nogi" Hotaru guessed.

"huh? I was running because you'll make me do something ridiculous like taking my picture while I was changing and..." Ruka suddenly felt a creepy aura close to him and he clearly knew that this is not a joke...

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He was totally unlucky...

...after a minute...

"s s so r r ry ryy" Ruka can't bid "sorry" properly... *stuttering *stuttering...

"know your place Nogi" Hotaru threatened, she pulled out a bottle and sprayed it to her...

"what's that?" Ruka asked.

"well, I bought this to the Central Town just yesterday, this bottle cost 500 rabbit, just spray this to your body and it will keep you clean it is useful mostly when your in this situation." Ruka looked at Hotaru with his pleading eyes...

"can I borrow it?" Ruka asked with his puppy dog face.

"no, unless you buy it to me for 1,000 rabbit" Hotaru replied merciless.

"you doubled the price, but how are you able to buy this when I was stuck to you the whole time" Ruka asked, guessing...

"I ordered it, idiot" Hotaru said coolly with her stoic expression that doesn't changed one bit.

*knock *knock

"ne, Hotaru, Hotaru open up" Mikan knocked eagerly.

while Hotaru was going to the door, opening it. she walked faster that Ruka was outbalance and...

Mikan opened the door just to find that Hotaru and Ruka was...

To be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist:

at last, I finished it, I was bout to give up thinking like an idiot, I always thought "something to write, something to write, something to write..." I thought it's hopeless, but it's in your decision if it's worth of your time, I hope it'll be...

**note:anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated,thank you…**

please review and click the button you'll see at the bottom where this arrow is pointed...

thank you!

\/


	8. 6th: falling in love or not?

**Holy Pure Seductress** by** ellahist  
**

**

* * *

**'holy pure seductress' room

+crImsOnHeLL+: you freakish authoress, what day do you think is today?

me: well, it's the 27th day of the month of August and in the year of 2010, it's Friday and by the way, thank god it's friday, oh yeah I had a lot of news-

+crImsOnHeLL+: and you dare to report that news of yours, well for now keep it, we are talking about today... yeah you're right today is August 27, 2010, Friday that means you do not updated this story for a lonnnnngggggggggg time... and I thought you already forgot about this story.

me: yeah, yeah I know, you don't have to remind me every single second, well I'm sorry then, it's because I'm too busy about my study and doing my project, you know?

+crImsOnHeLL+: yeah right, here we are again, your usual reasons...

me: hey, I'm saying the truth...

_LiTtLeHaZEl has sign in_

LiTtLeHaZEl: hey, don't bully ellahist onee san...

+crImsOnHeLL+:...

me: *smirk...

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: hahaha XD

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: how pathetic...

+crImsOnHeLL+: what sis you say?

Ruthless_velvet: nothing... I think that is just your imaginations, right Nogi? (pointing to him the baka-gun)]

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: y ye ye yeah hehehe (laughs nervously), anyway ellahist doesn't own Gakuen Alice...

Ruthless_velvet: changing the topic?

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: I can't win over you, you can see through me... hehehe

Ruthless_velvet: you never win over me and never will *confident.**anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…**

LiTtLeHaZEl: hey, what are you guys talking, I don't get it...

Ruthless_velvet: you never get me and never will *sigh

+crImsOnHeLL+: that's just how she is...

Ruthless_velvet: *glint...

me: creepy...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...after a minute..._

_"s s so r r ry ryy" Ruka can't bid "sorry" properly... *stuttering *stuttering..._

_"know your place Nogi" Hotaru threatened, she pulled out a bottle and sprayed it to her..._

_"what's that?" Ruka asked._

_"well, I bought this to the Central Town just yesterday, this bottle cost 500 rabbit, just spray this to your body and it will keep you clean it is useful mostly when your in this situation." Ruka looked at Hotaru with his pleading eyes..._

_"can I borrow it?" Ruka asked with his puppy dog face._

_"no, unless you buy it to me for 1,000 rabbit" Hotaru replied merciless._

_"you doubled the price, but how are you able to buy this when I was stuck to you the whole time" Ruka asked, guessing..._

_"I ordered it, idiot" Hotaru said coolly with her stoic expression that doesn't changed one bit._

_*knock *knock_

_"ne, Hotaru, Hotaru open up" Mikan knocked eagerly._

_while Hotaru was going to the door, opening it. she walked faster that Ruka was outbalance and..._

_Mikan opened the door just to find that Hotaru and Ruka was..._

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling in love or not?

... _am I falling for this idiot? _...

* * *

Ruka was on top of her, if i say on top, I really mean on top... their legs were intertwined, and their lips met, I knew it was impossible like '1 in a million chance' but it really happened, and don't forget that there was a witness more like witnesses...

"oh god forgive us, I'm sorry, I just open the door without your permission, I don't know that you're doing _something, _I'm sorry" Mikan continuously bidding her sorry while Natsume coldly looked at them...

"I didn't think that your relationship is in this level..." Mikan said, while Hotaru was getting irritated and of course Ruka knew it better than anyone how irritated Hotaru was and he could clearly sense it.

"idiot, don't get the wrong idea..." something's sprouting on her head, two pointed things, as her teeth gritted...

"just why the two of you are here?" Hotaru finally cried it out, like a volcano that is.

"w w well, we're just here to check up on you two because y y you k k now we're kind of worried about the two of you, you two are acting weird lately, sorry if we disturb you!" after saying it, she closed the door hurriedly with her nervousness still lingering in her body...

while the perverted jerk that all of you know is still in his stoic face with his cold attitude, a poker faced perverted jerk that is... well even this kind of guy has an emotion and eventually thinking about it too though his face never showed it...

Natsume thought _ahhh, so Ruka finally showed his true self or maybe not, but still why isn't he moving even an inch away from her and why is Imai allowing him that close to her, if you consider it Ruka can stay away from her... it's been 30 second that they we're in that position_. _somethings really smells fishy about this... _while he noticed the brunette haired beside her...

"oi, are you okay?" Mikan stood still like she wasn't hearing anything, but when Natsume patted her shoulder she suddenly cried out and shouted like there's no end.

"whhhaaaaaaaaa... N N Natsume? you surprised me" then she sighed...

"you're the one who surprised me" Natsume looked at her, he thought she might be in a deep thought a while ago... he thought a good idea... he pinned her on the wall which is opposite of the door where Ruka and Hotaru was staying...

"you... I had something in my mind so listen to me, we have to talk to that pink haired girl and to that blue haired girl..." Natsume was still pinning her...

"oh, you mean Nonoko and Anna" Mikan replied.

"let's just consider that Imai is the one who make you eat that candy and made you to a... what I mean is we'll do the same thing to that two..." Natsume can't explain it very well, Mikan, although she remembered what happen for the past days when she is under the effect of the candy she still don't know that she act that way then...

"you mean Ruka pyon and Hotaru, what was that candy? ah that delicious one, what's the matter with that?"Mikan asked, who didn't know anything...

...at Nonoko and Anna's lab...

Nonoko and Anna explain it to her, I mean the whole thing about Hotaru who asked them to create that candy and it's side effect, while Natsume is listening... so in short Natsume, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko are present...

"that Hotaru, I want a revenge!" Mikan said in a serious face then suddenly laugh, Nonoko, Anna and Natsume sweat-dropped...

"haha, I wanna see Hotaru when she is drunk, I wonder how well she act? it's because she's always that compose and calm, I wanna she her drunken side haha" Mikan giggled evilly but cute at the same time...

Natsume thought _I didn't thought that this girl has an evil side too... but... never mind_

Anna and Nonoko thought _eh! Mikan is that you?_

"so in short we will make a candy that will make her look like she's drunk but for how long?" Nonoko asked, getting ready for what Mikan will answer...

"because I love her just for one day" Mikan giggled again, it means Ruka and Hotaru will be absent for one day, I guess...

...morning...

"hi, Hotaru, I bought some candy for you it'll taste sweet..." Mikan smiled.

"of course, is there a candy that don't taste sweet? dummy" Hotaru flared back while Mikan with Natsume sweat-dropped...

"oh hi Ruka pyon, by the way, you two never separate from each other whenever I see the two of you you're always together and the fact that too close to each other..." Ruka and Hotaru and already having a difficulty of explaining things to anyone who sees them in this kind of situation so to change the topic...

"what the hell is this candy?" Hotaru suddenly took the candy and eat it, for the sake of changing the topic...

"yey, Hotaru eat it, Hotaru eat it hahaha" Mikan singed song...

Mikan added "ja, we'll be late for the class so we'll be going first" talking about her and Natsume...

Hotaru sighed "this is your fault" looking at Ruka with her colds and stoic face... when they were going to the classroom, Hotaru suddenly felt sleepy, Ruka noticed this and asked her.

"Imai, are you okay?" Hotaru just nodded and added " I think this just because I didn't sleep well last night" then slowly... she fainted her body leaned on Ruka's while Ruka carried her to the infirmary bridal style, when they get there Ruka didn't see anyone there so he just put Hotaru on the bed with him sitting beside her, remember because of the magnetic force, forcing his body to get close to Hotaru's body, out of blue Hotaru woke up.

Ruka thought _that was fast she just fainted a minute ago and there she is... unbuttoning her... wait unbuttoning? ehhhhhh!_

"ugh" Hotaru was unbuttoning her uniform...

"what are you doing Imai?" Ruka asked in disbelief.

"ugh so hot" she pull out the blanket covering her body while her legs were alluring to his view.

Ruka put the blanket again to her and looked at her in disbelief...

"Nogi, pull the blanket out of my body, it's too hot, onegai-shimasu" Hotaru said in a seductive voice... Ruka looked at her, blushing deeply.

then suddenly her voice change to a dangerous tone... "just what are you THINKING?" she used all her force and stood up but her body loose balance and Ruka ended up catching her...

she's like a drunk lady that can't even stand on her feet, it means totally drunk, can't even think straight, totally defenseless...

"please it's too hot, strip me!" Ruka was taken aback by what Hotaru said...

"are you inviting me? Imai" Hotaru just looked at him, pleading...

"please, I can't stand it anymore..." Ruka's bangs was covering his eyes...

"of course not, this is more than being defenseless, Imai" Ruka said in a prince's tone.

"idiot, I asked you to strip me, it was too hot" Hotaru insisted...

"I think you just don't get enough sleep, just behave or I'll kiss you" Ruka threatened in a sweet and caring tone.

"kiss?" Hotaru looked at him, she's really stubborn so she really choose between it, because she's stubborn of course she'll choose to...

Ruka's eyes widened, his lips was against her lips, he's brain was trying to register what the hell's going on, is this a dream, or is he just daydreaming, wait why would he daydreamed about kissing Imai, his heart beat pumped faster... not just because Hotaru's lips was against at his lips but she's french kissing him...

until he found out that he's actually kissing her back, their body is like moving on its own like professionals... but wait, he thought it's like taking advantage to her, so even if his body tells to continue he stops and pinned Hotaru down to the bed saying...

"time to sleep, just behave well... Hotaru" he blurted out her first name...

until he founds out that Hotaru already fell asleep when he pinned her down, Ruka heard Hotaru bid his name... like she was dreaming about him...

"Ruka..." what surprises him is that she says his FIRST name... he looked at her, putting the blanket over her body while sitting beside her, caressing her cheeks...

Ruka bring her to her room by... of course carrying her bridal style, because he can't let Hotaru at the infirmary and they were safer being in her room. when he looked at her he found himself getting sleepy too... he laid his body beside her, when Hotaru felt it, her body unconsciously snuggled in his body...

...afternoon came...

Hotaru woke up, back to her normal self, she finds herself snuggling into Ruka's, but she felt nothing strange about it and she feels like she's enjoying this...

as she questioned herself what happen to her, she remembered kissing him... she thought _what the hell am I doing then, why do I kiss him? what the hell happen to me... ugh!_

Hotaru's not dense like Mikan, she thought _am I falling for this idiot_? still thinking with her poker face...

* * *

**ellahist:**

hi guys sorry if I updated so late, the reasons are up there, if there are a lot of mistake in grammar sorry, even I is too lazy to read my own story... and I ended up completing this in few hours but I finish this story late at night because I just add this to my schedule "updating my story" thingy**...**

I'm really really sorry, I originally plan this story where Mikan's the only one who'll turn to a seductress and finishing this story with that but I ended up adding Hotaru because I found out that I open a story for the pairing of Ruka and Hotaru so to make the story revolve to the title which is Holy pure Seductress, I made Hotaru like a seductress too haha...

**so I hope this will do for now, I hope for your reviews, click that "review this chapter"**

**thank you guys...**

\/**  
**


	9. 7th: no words just true acts

Holy Pure Seductress by ellahist

* * *

'holy pure seductress' room

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: hello, long time no connection... *creepy smirking face

me: y y ye yeah, hehehe *laughing nervously... well, I just spend some time for my birthday, you know?

Ruthless_velvet: oh your birthday, well since you celebrate your birthday, I'll forgive you... and this will be my birthday gift for you... *creepy smile

me: ugh, t t thank you...

LiTtLeHaZEl: BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLAHIST ONEE SAMA...

_+crImsOnHeLL+ has sign in_

+crImsOnHeLL+:shut that big thing on your face... it makes my ear bleed.

me: oh don't be harsh on her, she's just greeting me hehehe *super happy

+crImsOnHeLL+: oh really... well that greetings is enough cause my ears to bleed... but I'll let you pass now for not updating for so long, keep your 'sorry' thingy in your butt.

me: thank you! *totally happy

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: hahaha, you're totally lucky that it's your birthday last September, 10... but if not they usually terrorize you, well anyways belated happy birthday...

me: hehehe, god is in my side... fortunate of me...

Ruthless_velvet: oh what do you mean by that, huh? * pointing her baka gun

LiTtLeHaZEl: anyway ellahist onee sama doesn't own Gakuen Alice...

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: no I didn't mean anything... I just said that... oh you've got another new invention that's cool hehe *laughing nervously

Ruthless_velvet: oh trying to change the topic...

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: of course not, what are you saying? I'm not trying to change the topic, well I was just... oh look at your self, I think your blooming...

+crImsOnHeLL+: yes, you are... *sweat dropped**. anyway beware of wrong spelling, mistype and wrong grammar, your review will be appreciated, thank you…**

LiTtLeHaZEl: wow they're sweet

me: huh? which part? *sweat dropped

+crImsOnHeLL+: STOP! sorry readers, here's the 7th chapter, we hope you'll like this...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...afternoon came..._

_Hotaru woke up, back to her normal self, she finds herself snuggling into Ruka's, but she felt nothing strange about it and she feels like she's enjoying this..._

_as she questioned herself what happen to her, she remembered kissing him... she thought what the hell am I doing then, why do I kiss him? what the hell happen to me... ugh!_

_Hotaru's not dense like Mikan, she thought am I falling for this idiot? still thinking with her poker face..._

* * *

Chapter 7: no words just true acts

... friendship id more than anything, true acts are more than words and fake acts ...

* * *

soon Ruka had wake up just to find Hotaru staring at him...

"w w what?" he was embarrass for some reasons as he looked at her face... what I meant was her poker face that made him thought that she was back to her usual cold, calm, merciless, and compose attitude...

"nothing, why is it a crime to look at you?" well Hotaru was not looking, she was more like staring...

"no I didn't mean that, it's just... ugh! never mind it" he was trying to say 'it's just that he's not use to be stared at BY HER...'

and that is the fact...

"you know? I'm not sure but I think I love you.." she said out of blue like she was saying her favorite color, for an example 'you know? I'm not sure but I think my favorite color is violet'

"what?" is the only thing he said...

"don't make me repeat my words." Hotaru glared. but it had no effect on him.

"what?" he bidded again...

"are you gone deaf?" Hotaru continued to glare...

...meanwhile at Natsume and Mikan...

"Hotaru and Ruka didn't report to the class, the candy must really work hehe" Mikan said happily accomplishing a task. she was eating ice cream take note it is strawberry flavored.

"you're really something, strawberries" Natsume moved his right hand swiftly around Mikan's waist and so Mikan's body collided to his...

they were currently at the classroom, standing, they were being watch by their classmates but he didn't care less...

"w w what are y you up to?" Mikan nervously said as stutter.

"nothing..." as Natsume licked the ice cream on the side of her lips and then licked his lips...

the class gasped, really astounded by what they witnessed... as for Mikan, she was blushing like mad and she was too surprised that she was too busy trying to register what just happened.

Anna and Nonoko pulled their guts and asked...

"Mikan, is Natsume your boyfriend?" Mikan snapped out... loading, loading... she didn't get it.

"well, yes" Natsume was surprise, the class too.

"he's a boy and his my friend so his my boy friend..." she meant boy SPACE friend...

"yeah and she is my girl friend" Natsume butted...

...one week passed...

at the central town

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka decided to go out in central town although as you know Mikan probably forced Natsume to accompany her although Natsume was playing hard-to-convince rather than hard-to-get... and as for Hotaru, she probably forced Ruka too... of course, by blackmailing him. oh I forgot, Hotaru and Ruka was finally... FINALLY going out...

they shopped around, eat in a restaurant, then shopped around again. they rested for a while in a bench while Mikan and Hotaru leave them for awhile to buy some juices.

"hey, Natsume... you know, well, Hotaru and I were going out finally, at first I had a hard time but see... it's successful" Natsume took a look on him.

"so what are you trying to say?" on the same time, Mikan and Hotaru were there eavesdropping with their juices in their hand they bought earlier...

"well, *sigh, you really know me well, I just want to ask... why don't you ask Mikan to be your girlfriend?" Mikan blushed as Hotaru smirked, thinking how will he answer it...

"are you gone mad?" Natsume teases.

"Natsume!" Natsume knew what he mean by calling him like that, it means he's serious.

"I don't want to" just that.

"why?" Ruka don't understand him for the first time...

"because I understand something..." Ruka looked at him curiously.

"what?" as Ruka added.

"friendship are the best relationship of all relationship I've known..." Natsume explained to him as he knew that Ruka doesn't get it...

"marriage have annulments, boyfriend/girlfriend relationship have break ups, but friendship is forever even without contract or the approve of the girl... because bond is the one that bind you too in friendship, no words, no fake acts, you understand each other even without words..."

Mikan smiled, Ruka and Hotaru too...

Ruka thought _you've mature... Natsume_

Hotaru thought_ I guess this is the time that I can approve of you and give Mikan to your hands_

Mikan and Hotaru showed in the picture and give them their juices like nothing happened...

"you two are late..." Ruka said...

Mikan replied "gomen gomen" happily...

...back to their dorm...

...11:37 p.m...

the lightning was bright and the thunder was frightening... it's raining hard and the wind was blowing stronger and hard.

Natsume was resting to his room while he heard a knock, he went to the door and opened it, revealing the brunette haired girl, his friend...

"what's your business?" he asked her while his friend didn't say anything.

the thunder roared...

she suddenly hugged him causing him to be unbalanced and fell on his butt. he already knew she was afraid... Natsume lifted her up, carrying her bridal style and put her to his bed, she didn't say a word or shouted like 'why will I sleep on your bed?' then argue it but still in the end she ends up sleeping with him in the bed... she didn't say anything.

Natsume turned off the lights and shared the bed with her, another thunder roared, he noticed that her hand formed into fist, he hugged her and whispered to her ears...

"don't worry, everything's fine..." he kissed her forehead and as she felt secured to his arms, she fell asleep while Natsume just stared at her until she fell asleep...

and she cuddled to him unconsciously saying...

"I love you..."

* * *

ellahist:

finally complete, please! can you give me some of your thoughts and review this last chapter, I noticed some of you reading without leaving any review, so please this is the last chapter so review...

I know you'll be reviewing this... i know you might say you had a lot of mistakes like this and that and all the crap, I already know that... I'm too lazy to read this chapter it's because again and again I finished this late at night so I got sleepy...

so thanks for those who read and review I love you guys, this is not the last time I'll write a story, you know... I'll be doing my new story... I'll be taking the plot of "b" based on the poll and it will be entitled "toooootttt" secret!

for you to know review me first hahahahahahahahahahaha!

I love you guys,

\/


End file.
